Hellcat Squadran: Forces of Destiny
Hellcat Squadran: Forces of Destiny begins about 3-4 days after the end of Hellcat Squadran: Live to Rise, but depicts certain events between late 2216 to around late-2232, finally ending late 2232. Chapter 1: Revenge of the Sith (2216) Sean was walking along the path near the hangers in Kaven Base/ His mind just kept coming back to the...incident that happened a few days ago, when he accidently walked in on Elle as she was getting out of the shower. He at first was nervous that she was going to be angry, but seemed to understand what happened. Suddenly, a massive roaring filled his ears, he looked up and saw a ship that looked like a giant metal bat. The ship landed in the hangers at Kaven Base, and moments later, out of the hanger came 3 things that looked like giant armored marshmallows. One of them had bat wings, like his ship, and sped by at top speed, almost causing Sean to spin. One of the 'marshmallows' called out to the winged one in a Scottish-sounding voice, "Hey, Meta Knight!" The other called, "Wait up!" Sean thought to himself, "THAT was Meta Knight?" He then thought further, "Meta Knight's a MARSHMALLOW!?" Then, on Meta Knight, he thought, "It must be desperate when we hire Marshmallows." ---- Meta Knight and his followers sped into the briefing room. The others in the room included IceBite, Luke Skywalker, the Solo Twins Jacen and Jaina, the Assassin Ezio, and Shadow the Hedgehog. "Glad to see you made it, Meta Knight," IceBite said. "I apologize for the delay," Meta Knight said, in his pseudo-Spanish Accent, as he transformed his 'wings' back into a cape and wrapped it snuggly around him. "So, now that Mr. Fluffball is here, can we please get started?" Shadow impatiently asked. IceBite, ignoring Shadow's comment, said, "Ok, now, to the briefing. We all know about the rising Sith threat, right?" Everyone nodded. "Good. I hope we are also all aware of the most recent incident here at Kaven Base." "Yes, I am at least," Meta Knight commented, "However, I heard that one of your people underwent a transformation. Is that true?" "Temporarilly, yes," IceBite answered, "You know the details of Elle Urec's Transformation?" "Yes, and I have heard of something similar. She entered a mode known as Ascent Mode. However, I heard it could only be accessed through intense training. How she was able to do so on instinct, I do not understand." "Hmmm...Ascent Mode..." IceBite repeated, "Thanks for that information, Meta Knight. Anyways, back to why we're actually here. Intelligence suggests that a group of Sith vessels heading to the Haxion Nebula. Although not aligned with Darth Krayt at all, it still poses an dangerous threat to us, as it is likely they are heading there to recover parts from the Dovahkiin Cruiser Hulks still resting there from the battle last year. If they get a hold on the Dovah Tech there, they'll be able to produce starships on par with, if not better than, our own." "So, what's the plan?" Shadow asked. IceBite announced, "If we can destroy the command ship, we may force them to withdraw, allowing scavanger drones to recover the hulks. Ok, Meta Knight, you will work with the cruiser I'll be commanding and take on the enemy fleet. Luke, you, the Solos, and Shadow will use your fighters to take on the command ship itself." Luke asked IceBite, "Are you sure we will be able to do this? We only have X-Wings, and the Sith are known for using large capital ships." IceBite responded, "I have the command codes for the Dovahkiin Cruisers' weapons. If their reactors are intact, and they should be, you should be able to use the lasers remotely to destroy the cruiser. I will transmit the codes to you upon arrival at the Nebula. Now, if that's it, DISMISSED!" ---- The strike force entered the system outside the nebula: a Hellcat Squadran cruiser, the Battleship Halberd, Luke's, Jacen's, and Jaina's X-Wings, and Shadow the Hedgehog's 'acquired' Porax 38 Starfighter. The enemy fleet consisted of several Sith Battlecruiser annd one, VERY obvious Super Star Destroyer. "Ok, so, when should we attack?" Luke asked over the comm. Suddenly, the Halberd and the cruiser thrust forward, openning fire on the fleet. "I'll take that as now," Shadow responded, and he thrust his fighter ahead, arming his Micro-Polaron torpedoes. Luke sighed, and saw as, suddenly, Pre-Clone Wars Sith Fighters, as well as Fury Class Starfighters, flew in from the Sith Capital Ships towards the Strike Force. Shadow's Porax dived in, Chaos Cannons and Polaron Torpedoes firing in every direction. Luke said to the comm, "Ok, Jacen, Jaina, go in and take out the Super Star Destroyer's bridge. I'll help Shadow clear out the fighters." "Ok, I got it," Jaina replied, preparing her X-Wing's Proton Torpedoes. "Ok, we'll take it down," Jacen responded. Both of the Solo Twins sent their X-Wings towards the Super Star Destroyer, while Luke joined Shadow in taking on the Sith Fighters. ---- The Halberd dodged some turbolaser fire and fired its Pulse Cannon into the hull of one of its attackers. The shot blasted the bridge of the vessel clean off of its hull, leaving the ship dead in space, as IceBite's ship destroyed another vessel. Both craft were quickly cutting through the Sith Fleet, but they still kept away from the Super Star Destroyer. They knew their role was to distract the fleet from Luke, the Solos, and Shadow. Suddenly, almost instinctively, IceBite ordered to the ship's computer, "Scan the battlezone. Search for starfighters without Coalition Transponders." The ship scanned the battlezone, before answering, "Over 100 unidentified contacts detected engaging Coalition-Aligned Porax-38 and New Republic T-65." IceBite had the screen brought up, and watched as Shadow and Luke's fighters engaged the Sith Fighters. He then ordered, "Locate all T-65s in the battlezone, minus the one engaged with the contacts." After a minute, the computer responded, "2 T-65s detected. Target: Enemy Executor Class Dreadnought." "Damn, what are those 2 thinking taking on that thing by themselves?" IceBite then connected to Shadow's Fighter. "Shadow, Jacen and Jaina are heading in to take on the Super Star Destroyer by themselves. Follow them and make sure they don't get into trouble." "I'm on it." Shadow then broke off from the fighter he was fighting and continued towards the Executor class. Then, IceBite ordered to the ship's computer, "Now, prepare anti-fighter weapons and target those Sith Fighters." ---- Jacen and Jaina's fighters closed in on the Super Star Destroyer, which then aimed its turbolasers on their fighters, a futile gesture. The twins' fighters were practically hugging the ship's hull, making hits with the turbolasers practically impossible. As the duo closed in on the ship's bridge, they readied their Proton Torpedoes. Suddenly, several Sith Fighters came in to engage them. "Looks like some of them saw us coming," Jacen said. "Quickly, if we can get to those structures on the dorsal surface of the ship, we can possibly lose them." Both X-Wings dived closer to the ship, and into the city-like structure on the hull. However, the Sith Fighters just followed them in. "They're following us. We have to shake them!" Jacen exclaimed. Suddenly, a pair of blood red streaks shot in and smashed into one of the Sith Fighters, vaporizing it. A pair of chaotic lances of energy stabbed the other. Soon after, Shadow the Hedgehog's Porax-38 swooped into formation. "Let's not waste anymore time! Let's finish this!" Shadow said, rushing ahead of the 2 X-Wings. ---- IceBite watched as his ship tore up the enemy fighters, with Luke's help. He then turned and saw Shadow and the Solos assaulting the Flagship's bridge, and then saw as the Halberd took out another Sith Battlecruiser. Suddenly, one Battlecruiser broke off from the main fleet. Luke, who was watching the battle, said over the comm, "That Sith Battlecruiser appears to be activating a Warp Drive." IceBite immediately saw it, and responded, "We HAVE to end this. Meta Knight, aid in assaulting the Super Star Destroyer. I'll intercept the escaping Battlecruiser." IceBite prepared his ship's hyperdrive, and, once the Battlecruiser entered warp, IceBite followed suit. ---- The Sith Battlecruiser propelled itself through space, IceBite's cruiser hot on its tail. IceBite saw the Sith Battlecruiser trying to pull away, and ordered, "Is this all this thing has?" The computer responded, "Increasing output to 120% nominal." Now, the cruiser was pulling up alongside the Sith Battlecruiser. The Battlecruiser, however, responded by aiming its turbolasers and actually firing. "What the hell?!" IceBite exclaimed, "They still have power for weapons?! we got to put an end to this...Computer! Hack into their navigational controls and determine their destination. Then, proceed to that desination, FULL THROTTLE!" After a minute, the computer responded, "Increasing output to 250% nominal. Destination: Serpens Cirulus System." ---- The cruiser exited Warp in the Serpens Cirulus System, as the computer projected. IceBite ordered, "Scan the area, search for anything of value that may be why the ship came here." After several minutes, the computer responded, "Cloning Tank Detected, model 0-Z-22-3-X-5. DNA scan commencing... ... ...DNA scan complete. WARNING: DNA registers as identical to that of Ancient Sith Lord Darth Revan." Darth Revan? IceBite thought, Could this be why they're here? Why they were in the Haxion Nebula? To distract us from this? The computer aroused him from his thoughts. "Warning, Sith Battlecruiser approaching. Estimated time of arrival: 2 minutes." IceBite wasted no time. "Maneuver the ship to recover the cloning tank. Then, charge Particle Cannons and prepare for battle." The ship maneuvered near the tank and, openning one of the cargo bays, activated Tractor beams and drew the tank in. Moments later, the Sith Battlecruiser exited Warp and entered the system. Once the Battlecruiser drifted within range, the ship hailed IceBite's cruiser. "Give to us what is ours, or you will be destroyed." IceBite hailed the back, "Here's my answer." He then cut transmission and commanded, "OPEN FIRE!" The cruiser fired with all weapons. The beams pierced the Battlecruiser's shields and skewered the hull. As the Battlecrusier was wracked by secondary explosions, IceBite hailed it one more time, "I expected more..." as the enemy vessel blew up. (Incomplete) Chapter 2: Training Begins (2219) Chapter 3: () Chapter ?: New Friend (2225) Characters *Leinad Llehctim *Vanguard *Sen Urec *Ariella Victors *Meta Knight *Blade Knight *Sword Knight *Ezio Auditore *Luke Skywalker *Jacen Solo *Jaina Solo *Shadow the Hedgehog Category:Stories